You're Not Alone
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Evelien's having a bit of a hard time with something, how does Logan try to help?


**A/N This is just a little drabble I wrote for someone who's going through a bit of a rough time right now. Let me just say that I'm here for you, you know that.**

I just begin to fall asleep when I hear a noise outside, and I roll over to my other side, closing my eyes again, trying to fall into slumber to take me out of my miserable life. I've just been having a lot problems lately, but this also happens to be the hardest time of the year because my mom passed away several years ago, and tomorrow is her birthday. Between that and the date of her death; which is in nine days, I just get in a funk and can't seem to drag myself out of it.

_As usual I went to work today, but kept to myself as most as I could, even though I dragged my work out until I stayed two hours late. When I got home, I turned off both my house and cell phone, not wanting to be bothered and locked all my doors before tossing a t.v. dinner in the microwave and then mindlessly eating it in front of the television. If someone asked, I couldn't even tell you what I ate or what was playing on the t.v.; my mind just flowed with memories of my mom when she was alive._

_ Once I was finished dinner, I had two glasses of red wine and restlessly strode around doing the tiny bit of dishes and tidying up the house, including a load of laundry to try to keep myself busy. I settled down in front of the computer to mess around on twitter, tumblr, and check my e-mail, but no matter what I did, it just seemed like I was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression and indulged, if that's what you can call it, in quite a few crying jags. The last tears exhausted me and it seems like it took me a while to calm down, so I ran a bubble bath and listened to my ipod in the tub, trying to relax myself enough to call it a night. It wasn't until around eleven o'clock that I finally climbed into my bed, but it seems as if sleep was eluding me, and felt like forever that I was tossing and turning, trying to escape the pain._

I slide my arm under the pillow and shift onto my stomach, but a knocking on my window startles me and I sit up quickly on my knees, my heart racing wildly. I sit there in a frozen panic until I hear a familiar voice calling my name. "Evelien...Evelien", it comes several times before I compose myself enough to be able to get off the bed and walk across the room. I push the curtains and blinds to the side, my boyfriend's handsome face coming into view. I'm caught off guard and jump back, but come back to my senses within a second and open the window, allowing Logan to come in.

"What are you doing?", I ask, still shaking from fright.

He sets a plastic bag on top of my dresser next to the window, along with a DVD, and a ratty old stuffed teddy bear that I've come to know as Mr. Bubbles, who is Logan's favorite childhood friend that he just can't get rid of. I've cracked a joke here or there making fun of him for it, because not many grown men still sleep with a stuffed animal on their bed, but I think it's really sweet and cute.

"I wanted to talk to you, to see you, but you wouldn't answer your phone", he slides his hands in his pockets, shrugging a shoulder.

I sigh, knowing he's probably hurt that I ignored his calls tonight. "I do have a door you know", I try to joke, but it doesn't work, it comes out pathetic. "I just...", I cross my arms over my chest and drop my gaze to the floor. "I'm not feeling very sociable today, it's nothing against you." I start feeling extremely guilty, which only serves to make fresh tears bite at my eyes.

"Hey", his voice softens and I feel his hands on my shoulders, which makes me press my lips together tightly and close my eyes. "Eve, look at me", he says, tucking two fingers under my chin to gently pull it up, so that our eyes are locked. "I know what tomorrow is, and then not long after that."

"Logan", I shake my head back and forth. I'm surprised at his confession, not realizing how much I must have talked about it, and quite stunned that he even remembered, because we've only been dating for ten months now.

"No", he tilts his head to the side and frames my face with both of his hands, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm here for you. If you want to talk about it, or even if you don't. If you need to cry, I want you to do it on my shoulder. I want to hold you and help you through this. I'm part of your life now, don't shut me out. Just let me be here."

Staring into his chocolate orbs, I don't think I could be more blessed at this moment, and a few tears trickle down my face. I curl my hands around Logan's wrists and nod my head, whispering, "Okay." This is all I manage to get out before his lips are pressing onto mine tenderly and he pulls away, tilting his head to the side and licking his lips.

"I came to the window because I knew you would just ignore me at the door, and I wasn't going to give you the chance to say no."

"I-I...", I skim my hands up and down his arms, enchanted with this side of him. My heart feels lighter already and I don't feel like there's pressure in my chest anymore. "I love you."

"I love you, too", he kisses the tip of my nose and drops his hands to my waist. "And you're too pretty to be upset and alone. Back there", he motions to my dresser with his head. "I have chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with two spoons, Just Married, and Mr. Bubbles."

"You are incredible", I tell him honestly, and let him drag me to the bed by my hand, where he places Mr. Bubbles in my lap and gives me the container of ice cream, then pops the movie into the DVD player before returning and sitting next to me.

An hour later, my eyes are too heavy to keep open and I find myself slumped against Logan's chest, his arm wrapped around me with the lights off, feeling better than I have in a couple days. Logan's fingers massage my scalp as I feel myself dozing off, and a lazy smile tugs at the edges of my lips when he starts singing quietly. No, everything in the world isn't right, but I know that I'm not alone and I'll make it through.


End file.
